Mute
by lilchef18
Summary: Mikey sick and tired of his daily routine, and jealous of his brother's love life, suddenly finds a mysterious girl in the tunnels of the sewers who can't speak or doesn't seem to understand English. Will this new found love ruin his happy family's home? MikeyXOC


**I know it's been a while since I have been on here, its been jut hectic, I will update "Fox Hunt" soon so don't worry those of you who are waiting. **

**I was browsing through fanfiction for a Mikey and OC but there not a lot of good ones. So I though it would be cool if I made one and to make it up to people who are disappointed that didnt update when I said i was . **

**I'm not even going to tell you about the girl Mikey finds, just because I want to be mean :)! mwahahaha! But as you read it, you will get it. **

**So I will be waiting for you reviews! **

* * *

"Beauty sat bathing by a spring,

Where fairest shades did hide her;

The winds blew calm, the birds did sing,

The cool streams ran beside her."

- Anthony Munday

Another week had ended with the usual body aches and bruising forming from the usual beating he receives from homicidal kids at their birthday parties when he entertains them as a giant fun turtle. Don't they like magicians anymore? Every since him and Donnie started the birthday entertainment business, they gotten usually popular.

Mikey now goes to 4-6 birthday parties a day! He absolutely hates it now.

Don't get him wrong he likes kids, but they were so usually violent. He blamed video games, movies, and mainly the parents because they spoil them rotten, but the damn kids hit so damn hard! One of them almost broke his ankle once.

Annoyance began to form in the pit of his stomach as Mikey began to drive home in his entertainment birthday van. He growled when his helmet bumped against his leg. He hated his costume, his brother hated the fact he didn't wear it when driving home. He was afraid people might notice him or something! Mikey wanted to get tinted windows but Donnie wouldn't allow it because he thought it would look creepy or some shit like that.

Mikey sighed and let out all the anger through in on breath. He wasn't an angry person, he liked to be relaxed and stress free. He was just slightly annoyed with all the birthday parties and kids and nasty birthday cake icing, he was just sick of it now. All he wanted to do now is get home, get some pizza and watch movies or maybe play video games. Yea that seems really good right now.

He pulled into the garage and closed it behind him.

"Mikey!" He flinched when he heard his name being called loudly through the speaker in the car.

"Ugh... What?! I'm home, what is it?!"

"Why didn't you wear your mask on?!"

"I'm home, and you just notice that now?" He heard his brother grumbled through the speaker.

"You know you can't do that Mikey! Someone could-"

"Notice, I know, I know! Gees I get it! No know saw me, this is New York! No one cares!" He didn't need this right now. He just got home from a horrible little fat kid who thought it would be funny to jump on his head.

"But still-"

"Just tell me later Donnie.." He shut off the speaker phone and got out the car.

He grabbed his skate board and just notice his brother Raphael working on his bike, with an angry scowl on his lips and he heard him cussing under his breath as he worked on the engine. It could mean two things.

"Did you and Leo get in a fight?"

"No..." He grumbled, and he violently yanked something out of the engine.

"Did Coco leave again?"

"Tch..." He clicked his tongue and let out an annoyance grunt.

"Where to this time?"

"Morocco..." Coco always left New York whenever her and her brother get into a huge argument. She had a nasty habit of just picking up and leaving to some far off country. It only seemed to frustrate his poor brother, knowing very well he can't follow her.

"Why?"

"Because she's a bitch!" Raphael threw a wrench across the room. His brother and his girlfriend don't really have a healthy relationship, he would only be worried and be extremely frustrated every time she left, and Coco won't come back till who knows how long, the longest was 6 months. So they never know when she would come back.

In his personal opinion they shouldn't even be together. His brother should be with someone who wants to just stay here with him. And Coco should be with someone who was willing to travel with her, but they were both stubborn as hell.

"I don't why you put with her." Don't get him wrong, Mikey adored Coco, but she had a really bad habit of just leaving without saying anything.

"Because..." He didn't have to finish, Mikey already knew why. Even though they were completely in different worlds, somehow they both go well together. Like they both needed eachother.

"Did she leave Fred this time?" Changing the subject. When they were together he couldn't help but be jealous. Not the fact he had Coco but the fact he just had a girlfriend. Someone he was willing to anything for.

"Yup. He is sleeping in my room." Suddenly his phone stared to ring, Raphael checked it and growled loudly.

"Speak of the devil..." He muttered. That was his que to leave.

"Where are you?!" He brother boomed over the phone, Mikey turned to leave grabbing his skate board and heading towards the sewers

"I DON'T CARE IF THERE'S A FREAKING STORM OVER THERE YOU COME HOME NOW!" Eek, his brother was pissed, Mikey slipped down the sewer ladder headed home till he now longer heard his brother anymore.

Some times he think Coco liked getting yelled at by his brother. He would see that little spark of excitement when she knew she pissed him off. He wondered if she just liked that sort of attention. Or maybe she like the aftermath of his fury. If you know what he means... (Hinty.. Hint.. Hint...)

One time he walked in on them once, he saw everything! I mean like everything! They were both soo into it and naked that they didn't realized that he was there in the room. Both of them were so desperate to touch each other, he was practically rippin her cloths off, in an desperate animalistic manner. Like he was afraid that she might disappear in his arms if he didn't get inside her right away.

He was surprised that he didn't hurt her, since she was so tiny compared to him.

Don't judge! He didn't mean to peep but they were in HIS room doing it! It happen so fast he couldn't help it but look.

Mikey shook the memory from his head. Even though that passionate love making made him realized that he wanted that. He realized sex was amazing. Two lovers just laying everything out everything for each other to see. He wonder when it would be his turn, for him to lay his heart bare for his lover. To be one with her...

He skated boards slowly through the labyrinth of the sewers, not really in the mood to go home yet.

As he continued his slow steady pace, something caught his eye. Right on the side walk of the sewers something large was moving out of the water and crawling on to the pavement of the sewer floor. It slumped to the ground and slowly pushed itself up against the wall. He got closer and closer and he realized it was a human.

"Hello?" He called out he got only close enough where he could see at a safe distance and the human can't see him.

"Hello? Are you alright?" As he got a better look he realize it was a young girl. She turned towards his voice and she slowly tried to stand up, but her thin legs couldn't support her an she slumped back down.

"Dudette? Are you okay?" He didn't want to frighten her from his appearance so he stayed at a safe distance.

The young girl didn't answer him, she was still quiet.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"..." Nothing. She wasn't responding. He wondered if she was really badly injured that she couldn't speak. He got closer, and he just thought, 'screw it, she probably thinks I'm in a costume.'

"Hey are you okay?" He stopped and he blushed madly. She was completely nude. Her long wet dark hair sprawled all over the floor, and most of her tangled hair covered most of her body but she was still indecent.

Mikey covered his eyes with his large hands as quickly as he could.

"S-Sorry! I didn't know! I swear I didn't see anything!"

"..." He didn't hear anything again. She was still not speaking. Is she okay?

"What happened to your cloths?" He asked gently still covering his eyes.

"..." Nothing. Maybe she doesn't speak English.

"Alba español?"

"..." Okay not Spanish, then.

"Vu Frances?" He knew a little bit of French because of his best friend Coco taught him.

"..." Nothing, okay she might not know any of these languages. Maybe she deaf? He took sign language when he was in his early teens because he thought it was cool at the time and it was the easiest to learn.

He removed his hands from his eyes and averted his eyes to look at something else.

He got closer and he bend down to her level and tried very hard not to let curiosity take the best of him. With his finger and hands he moved them slowly so she was able to read it right away.

"Do. You. Know. Sign." He looked at her reaction to see if she got it. She only cock her head to the side and she slowly let out a cufusing smile. 'I guess thats a no.' He thought. Mikey, figure she had to be a foreigner, because she didn't look American or Hispanic. She looked like maybe European or possibly from the Middle East.

He looked at her and he gasp. She was bleeding from her head, half if her face was covered in blood , and made her dark wet brown hair stick to her face. She had alot of blood and dirt all of over her body. He didnt know wheather or not it was all hers.

She stared at him with a gentle smile as if she wasnt understanding what was he trying or planing to do. She looked dazed, vualable, and doesnt seem to comprehend what was going on around her.

He figured that because she hasn't screamed or fainted at the sight of him. She just smiled.

"Can you understand me?" He said gently again. She needed medical attention badly. Her small delicate dirty hands placed themselves on his cheeks. He blushed as she gently pulled him a little towards her.

"U-Ummm... Yes Im not human. Are you in pain?" She only tilted her head to the side, staring at him, never breaking eye contact. He notice that her eyes were blue and grey.

Slowly the young naked girl pulled Mikey towards her a little closer, he blushed when he realized she was going to kiss him. He pulled her away from him before he could even let that happen.

"I think you need cloths... And a doctor." He said, he talk to her as if she were a wounded small animal. She grabbed his hand and put his large finger in her mouth and then a sharp pain went through his hand!

"OWE! Hey! No, that- Yaowe!" He felt as if his finger was being ripped off. She suddenly let go, spitting out some blood and made a coughing sound. Mikey pulled away and held his hand close, his finger was bleeding... A lot.

He looked back at her and she looked like she ate something gross. Like bad sea food.

"Why did you do that?" She only wiped her bloody mouth with the back of her hand. She only stared at him before trying to get back up again, her legs wobbled and she fell back down.

"Hey!" They girl began to cry. Mikey only panic. Without thinking he scooped her up.

"Don't try to bite me okay.. I'm going to go and get you some help." He hoped she understand because that really hurt. It was like she suddenly had sharp teeth for a moment when she bit his finger.

He notice she had a scar going around her neck, under the bloody mess on her body.

'Maybe she's a mute.' He thought as he saw the ugly scar on her swan like neck.

Many questions went through his mind, like "what happen to her?" "Who on earth would to something like this to her?" "What happen to her cloths?" And mainly, "Why did she bite me?" He felt his blood trickle down his hand.

His brother Donnie is not going to believe him...

* * *

"I don't believe you." Donnie said in a bored tone.

"It's the truth! Look she bit me! I'm bleeding!" He showed his bleeding finger to his brother.

"Oh please something like that only happens in manga's!"

"But I'm telling the truth! Can you please go get a shirt for her please!..." He beg... "She's naked." He whispered the obvious.

"Fine, put her in my room." Donnie ran to Raphael room since he had some of Cocos cloths in there.

Mikey placed the young girl on his brother desk.

"Stay." He motion his arms for her to stay where she was, hoping she understands. They young girl didn't seem to pay attention she was looked sounded the room as if she never saw a bedroom before.

Donnie can back with some cloths and he laid them on his desk next to her.

"Mikey, we have to clean her off. Go get me a sponge please and a bucket of hot water." His brother went to go and grab some bandages.

As soon as his brother left the room, the strange girl, tried to hop off the desk and tried to follow Mikey.

Donnie grabbed her before she could hurt herself. She struggled and fought against him. He grabbed a near by blanket and covered her the best he could, still holding her gently but firmly in his arms.

"Stop it! I'm not trying to hurt you!" He tried to reassure her that he meant no harm, but She still kicked and struggled against him, panicking that she was alone with him.

"Come on! Don't give me a hard time." She wasn't understanding him, because this time she bit him on his arm. Donnie let out a surprise yelp and yank away from her.

As if on que Mikey came back with a bucket of water and a towel in his hand.

"What happened?" The strange girl wobbled as quickly as she could to Mikey who caught her before she could fall.

"She freaked out and bit me!" With one arm Mikey picked her up with one arm and carried her back to the desk.

"Why? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! As soon as you left , she started to freak out!" Grabbed the blanket on the floor and draped it back onto her thin shoulders. It was hard to figure out what was wrong with her.

Donnie looked at her, it was strange, she wasn't crying, screaming, fainting, or any sign of anxiety or fear. She was just dazed. She didn't looked like she was in pain or discomfort. She was just naked.

He also notice that she has only been looking at Mikey this whole entire time. He should be blushing but under these circumstances he didn't feel like he should be embarrassed like Mikey was.

When he came home, he was red as a tomato.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" With his hand he pressed on the side of her head where the most of blood was. He saw her flinch but didn't let out any noise of discomfort.

"Don't hurt her!" Mikey sounded like a worried mom.. Donnie only rolled his eyes.

"I'm not trying to, I'm just trying to see what's wrong with her. I'm going to call April..." Donnie didn't want to be alone with her again. Something about her was almost frightening to him. He was kinda... Afraid of her.

Mikey watched his brother leave in a hurry. That's was... Awkward... He looked back at the girl who was still starin at him, running her hand on his arms and shoulders.

"Yup... I'm a real talking turtle." She only smiled and grabbed his cheeks and slightly pinched them. Mikey slowly grabbed her hands and pried them away from his face.

"I know your curious, but your kinda in my comfort zone." He back away from her a little, but she grabbed him by him arm and yanked him back in front of her.

"Hey! No..." He slightly scolded, he didn't want to be mean but, she was getting in his bubble.

She didn't listen, she grabbed his hand gently, and examine the finger she bit.

"No don't you-" he gasped when she brought his wounded finger to her dark pink lips and gently kissed it.

It was then he realized, she was saying sorry.

"It's okay, I been through worst." He was still wondering why she bit him like that though.

"Mikey, can you come here please." Mikey turned to the girl and gently pried her off of him, as he headed towards the door, she also began following him.

"No you stay here." He place her back on the desk and made stay there, then he left to the living room.

"What is it Don?"

"Let me see where she bit you." Without even waiting for Mikey he grabbed his hand, with his glasses on he began to examine his brothers wound.

"Owe that hurts!" Mikey flinched as his brother slightly opened the bite mark.

"Jesus it's deep." Donnie ignored his brothers squirms and flinches. He was a deep cut, like a small knife went through it.

"She bit you." It wasn't a question, more like an observation statement.

"She's sorry though. She didn't mean it." Donnie raised an eyebrow threw his glasses.

"How is she sorry?"

"...she... Uh... Kissed it." He whispered with embarrassing blush gracing his cheeks. Donnie wrapped it with a small white bandage, before wrapping his own.

He let out a sigh, he knew they can't keep her. She was probably a crazed homeless woman who got lost in the tunnels, and probably got hurt on the way.

"Mikey..." He started seriously," April is going to come over and clean her up, and after we bandage her up, she is going to have to leave." Donnie said gently, talking to him as if he were a child who was told he couldn't keep a stray.

"What?! You mean just throw her out?! Someone did this to her! What if that person is going to hurt her again or maybe worst!"

"Mikey.."

"No! She needs my help! I can't just abandon her after we patch her up! It's not right!" He fumed.

"She's probably homeless and maybe crazed." He said calmly. That's the only way this made sense. Even though she young, she still could be crazy.

"Or maybe she is a mute and can't understand English!" That also made sense but that doesn't explain why she was naked or why she bit them.

"I know you want to help her, but we also have to think of our family, we can't just pick up strays and keep them Mikey... She is not a pet."

"I never said she was!" He argued back. Him and Donnie argued back and forth which almost seemed like an endless circle.

They both stopped as Raphael and April came into the living room.

"What's going on here? Why is April saying she going to clean up a homeless girl?" Mikey growled angrily at his brother for calling her a name.

"You said she was a homeless girl?!"

"We'll that's the only explanation stupid!"

"No! She could be in trouble, mute and a foreigner, you brainless buttface!" He yelled, Mikey leaped at his brother and both of them threw punches and calling each other dirty names and swearing. Raphael grabbed Mikey off of Donnie and broke the two up.

"If you don't stop right now, I'm going end up breaking both of your arms! Got it?!" The both stopped but still glaring at each other, both of them pissed off at each other.

"Now where is the girl?" Donnie pointed to his room, April nodded and headed over there, slowly opening the door, and gently began to speak to her.

"Hi sweetie, now were going to get you cleaned up okay?" The brothers heard her say... Then it was quiet. April shut the door behind her and the three brothers were left to figure out what was going to happen.

"Now what's going on?"

"When's Coco coming back?" Mikey said changing the subject.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because the girl doesn't understand English, and she is a mute. So I thought maybe Coco could try to communicate with her." Donnie just rolled his eyes. Raphael turned to Donnie,waiting for an explanation.

"Mikey found a naked bloody mess in the tunnels on the way home, and she also bit him pretty hard that she cut him really deep. She bit me too. When I was trying to help her" Donnie said in a bored tone

"She didn't mean it! And you probably scared her?!"

"Scared her?! She freaked out just because you left." Donnie yelled.

"Whoa whoa! Hold on! You mean she hasn't said anything since you found her?" They both shook their heads no.

"But she is as gentle as a lamb she won't hurt anybody." Mikey reassured.

Before Raphael could say something Donnie bedroom door slammed open, with April running out the room breathless. She was soaked from head to toe, and she hair was now down and wet.

"Don't make me go back in there!" She said breathlessly.

"What happen?" April paled and she shook her head.

"S-She tried to drown me." April was now shaking. "I don't know what happen! I was washing her hair and I rinse her off and next thing I knew she had me underwater... I'm sorry but I can't help you with her! She's scary." April cried. She ran out the door before they could try to ask about anything else.

Donnie and Raphael gave Mikey a look.

"Gentle as a lamb huh?" They both said. Mikey only slumped his shoulders in defeat. Maybe Donnie was right, maybe she was a crazed homeless girl. Such a shame though, she seemed so sweet and gentle.

"Who's gonna help her out of the tub?" Raphael said breaking the hostile silence. That girl tried to kill April. He suddenly glad Coco wasn't here, because if she was, Coco would be most likely to go help clean her up by herself. Since she was so small he knew she wouldn't stand a chance. The thought scared him.

"Mikey since you found her, you have to go in there and finish up." Donnie only agreed, he didn't want to be in there with her.

"Okay you and Mikey clean and patch her up, then send her to a hospital. I'm gonna call April to see if she is alright." Raphael then left to go and find his frighten friend, while trying to call her cell, leaving the two brother alone in the living room.

"I'm gonna go and help her get dress. I'll call you when I'm done." Donnie nodded. Mikey went inside the bathroom, and found her still in the tub, she notice him and her face brightens up and she smile widely!

"Why did you do that?" She stopped smiling and tilted her head.

"Why did you hurt my friend?" He said seriously, Mikey didn't understand, why was she hurting people who are trying very hard to help her? Was she really that crazy.

She caught the tone of his voice and she frowned. She went to grabbed his hand in a comforting manner but he yanked it back.

"Can't you see we are trying to help!" He said a little more angrier. She flinched at the time of his voice but still not understanding him.

"Why are you hurting people?!" He wanted to know her reason. He wanted to hear an explanation. Was she scared? Or was she just crazy?

She didn't respond, only stared at him with a hurtful and confused gaze. She tired to grab his hand again, but once again he yanked it back.

"I don't get you?!" She crawled out of the tub and struggled to stand, using the sink to support herself. Mikey now notice that she was clean, there was not a scratch on her body, except her head was still bleeding. Then he notice, right below her abdomen was three small blue tattoo marks. He couldn't even describe what they were, just three simple blue dots really. Shape in a 'V'

"Here." He passed her Coco clothing without looking at her anymore, he didn't want to see anymore Indecency. Suddenly he felt her arms wrapped themselves around his waist and her hands gently on his shell.

"No!" He grabbed her shoulders an yanked her away. "Just change." Still adverting his eyes. He glanced back at her, then he felt his heart break.

"H-Hey.. Why are you-" she was crying, and he suddenly felt all his anger and his confusing resent towards her melt away in an instant, it was replaced with a desire to protect this girl and find out what happen.

"Don't cry... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Just please get dressed.. Okay?" He didn't know why he as still talking to her, she didn't understand him. He pushed the the clothing into her arms and she just stared at it.

"Put them on." He acted it out on putting on a shirt. Her legs were shaking, they couldn't really support her, she fell on the tile of the bathroom.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He sighed, she doesn't know how to walk, or any English, and he is assuming she doesn't even know what cloths are.

He blushed when he realized he had to do everything.

"Please don't get mad, I'm not being a pervert or anything, just trying to cloth you. Okay?" He spoke slowly but once again his words didn't seem to matter because she didn't catch on.

He grabbed a pair of panties, while closing his eyes Mikey grabbed her ankles and quickly slipped them on till he knew that they were on.

Mikey peeked through one eye to find a bra. When he grabbed it, he blushed madly when he realized, the bra was to small. Her breasts were at least a c-cup.

His face turned red, as he found himself staring at them. This was the first time he saw a girl naked. A pretty one too.

Her skin was like a creamy color and pink from the heat of the shower. Her dark brown hair was long that it reached the back of her knees, her hair was curling up as it was slowly drying. Her body was beautiful, like it was perfectly sculpted. Her whole body was just flawless, not a scar or scratch was on that lovely body.

Expect for her long neck, a long scar went around her throat, the scar was thick and ugly.

Gently he trace the scar and pulled away when she flinch and curled away from him.

"What happen there?" With her hand on her throat, she patted and shook she head.

"So your a mute?" She didn't respond, Mikey sighed and didn't push it. She couldn't understand English. He had to keep reminding himself.

"Go like this." He raised his arms and she mimic him. He slipped the shirt through his arms and pulled it down over her head. The shirt was a little too small for her, because her chest was a little to... Revealing.

She really was very pretty. Her features were stunning, almost exotic. Her thick dark eyebrows made her blue grey eyes stand out, her eyes were curved like a cat, a small nose, and she had the most cutest dimples he had ever seen in her chubby cheeks. giving her like a girl next door look. Her lips were full and pouty. Her dark hair began to curl around her heart shaped face. She was really gorgeous.

"Lets put on some pants." Since she was taller that Coco he highly doubted that the jeans would fit. So he decided to go and get her some sweats instead.

He scooped her up, as if like instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. Mikey tensed up, he was slightly afraid she might bite him again.

Reading his body language, she gently placed a kiss on the side of his throat, letting him know she wasn't going to do anything.

Mikey blushed and held down a shiver that almost went through his spine.

As he carried her through the living room, he headed towards his room.

"Hey Mikey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to get her some sweats since the jeans didn't fit her." He said as he ran towards his room. He grabbed some sweats and raced back down stairs and he gently placed her on the couch while trying to slip on his sweats on her.

Donnie came back with bandages, cottons, alcohol swabs, and other medical supplies Mikey couldn't really name.

"I'm going to make her some food." His brother grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"No stay here, she only seems to be calm with you around." Mikey sat on the coffee table watching his brother clean up the blood on her head.

"Uh huh.. So that's why.."

"What?" Mikey asked impatiently.

"She really hit her head on something really hard, that cause there's a really bad fracture near the temple. So the way she was behaving was because she has amnesia and she has a concusion." Mikey let out a sigh of relief, knowing the reasons why she didn't know a lot was because of her amnesia.

"But that still doesn't excuse what she did though." Indicating the incident with April. Mikey flinch, and he wanted to figure out why she did that.

"I'm going to call Coco."

"Why?"

"Because she might know what nationality she is." Donnie sighed, as he turned his attention back on the young girl who still had her blue grey eyes on his brother.

He would admit though, she was stunning, her Dark brown hair was long, thick and curly. Compared to how Miley brought her home so looked like a hot mess till now. Now she looked like a hot girl next door.

"Don't you bite me, or else I might sedate you." She ripped her gaze from his brother and turn her attention on him. Her smile turned into a tight line and her eyes looked at him coldly.

"I'm only helping. You don't have to look at me like that." She gave him a blank look before gently placing her hands on his face and stared at him.

"Are you just noticing I'm not human." He said sarcastically.

She ran her thumbs over his cheeks, feeling the thick rough skin under her palms. Then she pointed at him and then back at her.

"What?" She pointed at her then at him, putting her hands together.

"I'm not following." He shook his head no, letting her know he doesn't understand. She sighed and shrugged her shoulder letting him know she gave up.

He brushed it off, and started wrapping the bandage around her head.

She grabbed his arm when he was done and kissed his forearm that she bit and stroked it affectionately.

"Are you saying your sorry?" She kissed it again as a responds.

"I'm okay. The main person you need to apologize to is April." He grabbed a picture of him, April, and the rest of the family and he pointed to her.

"You," he pointed at her, "hurt," he punched his hand, "April." He pointed at his friend in the picture. He watched her expression, she only scowled and sneered at the picture. Shaking her head no...

* * *

"Yea.. I know it's weird right.. No she is alright.. Yea we just fixed her up and its really hard to communicate with her... She doesn't understand English... No she can't talk, she has even made a sound once she got here. She had this really nasty scar around her neck." He told Coco everything that happened, from what he describe the girl, Coco said she might be Turkish or some kind of native island near the Caribbean where they spoke in a different dialect of Hindu.

"So can you come back and check it out?"

_"Sure, I don't mind. She seems interesting. I might be there in 2 weeks."_

"2 weeks?! Why so long?"

_"Because there's an ugly sand storm right now... And I'm.. Kinda tied up at the moment." _She said with a nervous laugh. Mikey wonder what was she doing in Morocco anyway.

"_Whatever you do Mikey, don't let her go. Keep a watchful eye on her at all times... Oh and don't let Casey meet her okay?" _

"Okay, but why?"

_"Just do as I say. Just keep her there at all times and make sure you don't let her go hungry too_." Mikey started to feel something in his stomach sink. A dark creepy feeling was starting to settle in. Why was Coco talking about her like she was some kind of animal.

"Just do as I say and everything will go smoothly till I get back."

"Why? What's happening when you get back?"

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and just follow those rules. Feed her and don't let Casey or any guy near her okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now I have to go darling. The sand storm is coming in pretty bad. Love you bye!" The line went dead. He wondered if she was okay. She always act like nothing is wrong but that what worried people around her. He hoped she was alright.

* * *

-_somewhere in Morocco-_

He hung up the phone away from her ear and instantly slapped her across the face.

"Owe..." A tall dark and handsome young man lit his ciggerate, he took off his coat and began to roll up his sleeves. He ran his fingers through his thick ball hair and let out a sigh.

"That's what happens when you want to have a conversation in the middle of negotiation." He said in a thick spanish accent. He stared down at his little con artist, tied to an old wooden chair. She glanced up and she only smiled as if she was just grateful she got the phone call.

"Thanks though, my little brother was having a pest problem." She felt another blow to her left cheek.

"That's for being a smart ass."

"I think your just still mad about Spain." He flinched at the memory, but quickly composed himself, before he got out of hand again.

"No, mad would be an understatement. I am FURIOUS!" He screamed, flipping a table across the room.

"Oh Fred don't be like that. Your getting that cute little vain again. " Coco giggle. Fred handsome face twisted up into a scary expression.

"All these years I wasted on you! And for what?! Just for you to betray me?!" Coco didn't break that poker face of hers as Fred ranted on and on. This was exactly why she came to morocco. She knew Fred was hot on her trail and it was only a matter of time before he found her. Coco didn't want Raphael to know about her past with Fred she didn't want him involved in this mess of hers, so she came here to Morocco to get it over with.

"I can get you back your money, more if you want." He stopped his ranting and turn back to her. He let out a loud laugh before continuing.

"Your a fool if you think this is about getting revenge and money." He hovered over her and tilted her chair backward till he got close to her face.

"Do you have a new man in your life?" She didn't answer as fear began to settle in the pit of her stomach, she turned away from him only to have him grab her chin rather violently and force her to face him.

He grabbed a fistful of her white blouse and ripped it open, her lovely skin covered in bite marks and hickeys.

Fred scowled down at her.

"I could smell him on you, see him on you. If I kissed you now, will I taste him on you?"

"Fred stop!" Her scream was muffled as He slammed his mouth over hers and shoved his tongue down her throat.

* * *

**In this chapter I'm kinda fast forwarding time from the fox hunt, kinda like a sequel but not quite, and you get glimpse of Cocos past and relationship status with Rapheal. I know some of you are wondering, "where Leo?" Don't worry he'll come in on the next chapter.**

**Can you kinda guess what she is? **


End file.
